Mi cumpleaños más doloroso
by Jazzita
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Larry y todos en el museo deciden celebrarlo, trayendo de nueva cuenta a la chica que lo conquistó hace años. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos se unan de vuelta?


* * *

**Mi cumpleaños más doloroso**

**[Larry x Amelia]**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que verán a continuación, no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Pide un deseo papá!.-

Nick le decía con una alegría inmensa. Le alegraba ver a su hijo feliz, pero cumplir 40, sólo le hacía pensar que era un abuelo. Pero, aunque cumpla la edad que sea, jamás podría estar con ella...

-Bien campeón, es hora de que tú vayas a dormir y tu padre al trabajo.

-¡Pero papá!, ¡yo quería ir contigo!, tenía la ilusión de ver a Rex…-El chico se cruzó se brazos en señal de enfado.

-Recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, anda, ve a la cama, Nick. Te prometo que verás a Rex pronto.

-Entonces, ¿lo prometes papá?.

-Prometido campeón. –Chocó manos con el chico, con una promesa hecha. Nick tomó la orden de su padre sin más que decir.

Una vez seguro de que su hijo ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, Larry tomó las llaves de su auto para partir hacia el museo. Aquél lugar dónde sólo él sabía hacer sentir seguros a los personajes que cobraban vida cuando la luna reinaba. El guardia abre lentamente la puerta principal, todo parecía en orden, pero…ellos no tenían vida.

-¿Chicos? ¡Hola!, Soy Larry…¡ya estoy aquí!. –Pero nadie le dio una respuesta. Hasta que alguien rompió el silencio…

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –El gruñido de aquél ser hizo que Larry perdiera el piso del susto.

-¡Rex!...ah, eres tú chico. –Levantándose del piso- Por favor, no me vuelvas a asustar así.

-WUAAA –Rex asintió.

-¿Y qué ha pasa con todos? –le preguntó.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Al momento que el dinosaurio gruñó de nuevo, todos los demás dicen con sonrisas "¡SORPRESA!", cobrando vida.

-¿Quién lo diría?, nuestro amigo crece amigos…¡felicidades Larry! –Teddy fue el primero en felicitarlo.

-Pero…¿Cómo lo supieron? –El guardia preguntó desconcertado. Pero nadie quiso contestar, después todos empezaron a invadir a Larry con buenos deseas y abrazos.

-¡Hey grandulón! –Exclamó Jedediah.

-¡Tenemos otra sorpresa para ti! –Octavio se encontraba al lado del vaquero. Dexter se acercó a Daley con un plato lleno de puré de plátano.

-¡Ju ju ja ja! (Traducción: ¡Oye tonto!, ¡aquí tu pastel que me obligaron a hacer!) –Dijo mientras le entregaba el plato.

-Oh, ¡Qué lindo Dexter! –dijo sarcásticamente tras ver semejante puré, era un fallido invento de pastel. Larry dejó el pastel en el suelo. Dexter enfureció y corrió tras el Daley para darle una merecida cachetada.

-¡OYE!- Larry estaba molesto.

-¡Dexter! ¿Qué pasa contigo?...perdona Larry. Hijo, tenemos otra sorpresa para ti. –Teddy le dio un pastel…un verdadero pastel, que tenía forma de un avión de los 60's justo como el de Amelia. La multitud que rodeaba a Daley se abrió poco a poco, dando un camino, en que desde donde fuera…sabía reconocerla. Ella estaba ahí. Amelia Earhart había vuelto, _**su Amelia**_. Larry rápidamente corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba su chica.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sr. Daley –Dijo mientras le dirigia una hermosa sonrisa, seguida de un tierno un abrazo.

-Gracias Amelia. –Le susurró, ella sólo soltó una risita tímida.

-Si los chicos me lo permiten, me gustaría llevarlo para darle un paseo sólo por esta noche.

-Pero tenemos… -La frase de Jedediah fue interrumpida por Teddy.

-Por supuesto Amelia. –Dijo amablemente.

-¡Prometo traerlo a tiempo Sr. Teddy!

Con suma enegía, Amelia jala a Larry del brazo, llevándolo a las afueras del museo. El avión de ella se encontraba ahí. Ese avión que Larry tanto había extrañado ver. Tras dar un leve viaje por el cielo, llegaron a un hermoso campo verde, lleno de flores de diferentes colores que les daban la bienvenida. Bajaron del avión y se echaron entre el césped, sentados muy cerca, uno del otro.

-Había esperado por tanto tiempo este momento…-Le dijo Larry con sumo entusiasmo, mientras quitaba un par de cabellos rojizos de la fina cara de Earhart.

-…En verdad ¿Me amas?. –Dijo con toques de nerviosismo.

-Desde el primer día que te conocí…¡Cásate conmigo Amelia! –Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Mucho tiempo había pasado para proponerle matrimonio, ella, prácticamente, se quedó sin palabras, que por poco tiempo después se convirtieron en lágrimas. Larry estaba desconcertado ¿Era Alegría o Tristeza?.

-Señor Daley, ¡Como se atreve a pedirme matrimonio a mi persona!. Usted…

-Háblame de Tú –Interrumpió él.

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo que soy en realidad, no soy cualquier chica… -Dijo mientras abrazaba a Daley.

-No, ¿Aún no lo has entendido?, en todo este tiempo estuve "buscando el amor", pero todo fue una farsa. Amela, yo te amo a ti y a nadie más, no me importa. Cásate conmigo.

-¿Qué va a pasar el día que quieras ir a comer con tus amigos y necesitas estar acompañado de tu "esposa"?. Yo no voy a poder estar ahí contigo. –Dijo mientras corría para subir de nueva cuenta a su avión. Anda, ¡ya es hora de irnos! –Amelia le respondió con una voz quebrantada.

Durante todo el trayecto de nuevo al museo, reinó el silencio y de vez en cuando unas lágrimas de parte de ella. Larry se encontraba en shock ¿Qué debía hacer?.

-Amelia…-Dijo el guardia mientras miraba como su chica bajaba del avión del algunas dificultades.

-Larry…perdóname. Pero recuerda que te amaré por siempre… -Entre lágrimas, ambos unieron una vez más sus labios, resultando un beso apasionado e inolvidable, en la que la Luna y las estrellas eras testigos de aquél amor imposible.

-**Te amo** –Fue lo último que dijo Larry tras ver a su amada partir.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

_Hola!, bienvenidos a mi primer fic de UNENM. Dedicada a mi pareja favorita LarryxAmelia. Si has visto la segunda parte de este peli, seguro entenderás quién es ella ^^._

_¿Saben algo?, no sabía de qué manera podía llamarse la historia...pero el que puse, lo odie xD. Pero no tenía más imaginación jaja._

_Espero que les haya gustado la pequeña historia, y porfa, dejen review ^^ (así ayudan que Jazz siga escribiendo sobre este peli ^^)_

_Gracias!_

_**-Jazz**_


End file.
